Porque el amor es para siempre
by Milaah
Summary: Cuando se ama a alguien, nada puede separarlos de ese sentimiento. //SxS// R&R!


**Porque el amor es para siempre**

Por: Milaah

Disclammer: Tsubasa Resorvior Chronicles no me pertenece, no tengo nada que ver con sus autoras las reinas del Shojo CLAMP. **Si Tsubasa fuese mia… Sakura jamás hubiese perdidos sus memorias y ella y Shaoran no tendrían una historia tan triste y hubiese sido una linda continuación de CardCaptors que mucha falta le hace!**

* * *

Al abrir los ojos lo vio a él en la ventana, no sabia como lo había conocido ni que significaba ella para él pero desde siempre había estado ahí para protegerla y buscar sus plumas. Estaba recostada en una cama, lo último que recordaba es que estaba hablando con Shaoran y luego, todo se volvió negro y no recordaba más nada. Pero este vacio lo rellenaba un sentimiento que estaba floreciendo dentro de la princesa, cada vez que lo veía se ponía muy feliz, le gustaba su presencia, y a veces cuando una tímida sonrisa salía de aquellos finos labios, ella se sonrojaba ya que ese pequeño gesto le causaba una sensación extraña dentro de si. El permanecía inmóvil frente a aquella ventana, no se había percatado de que Sakura estaba despierta, ella sin hacer mucho ruido, se levantó de la cama donde estaba acostada y se dirigió a Shaoran, el joven se sorprendió cuando sintió dos sutiles manos rodearlo y una cabeza apoyarse en su hombro, pero luego permaneció inmóvil. Sabia de quien se trataba y podía sentir su respiración en su oreja.

-Shaoran-kun… Siempre has estado aquí para mi, la verdad es que no se como nos conocemos pero, eso no importa…- el muchacho al escuchar estas palabras estaba sorprendido y confundido, la princesa siempre le decía lo mismo, decía que no sabia como se conocían luego diría que él seguro fue una persona especial para ella pero cuando trataba de decir eso siempre terminaba desmayándose ya que no podía recordar su relación. Esta vez fue diferente, no le importaba como se habían conocido, esto lo dejaba muy desconcertado pero decidió permanecer quieto.

- Yo… yo solo… yo solo quiero estar contigo Shaoran-kun- Shaoran esta vez si que no sabia que hacer. Mientras el desconcierto del muchacho se veía en sus ojos que estaban perdidos en la ventana, Sakura se puso frente a él, Shaoran se empezaba a confundirse más y a desesperarse, si la princesa seguía con lo que creía que haría, él no podría controlarse por más tiempo. Ella colocó su mano en la mejilla de él haciendo que lo mirara a la cara.

- No se si tu sientes lo mismo por mi Shaoran-kun pero…- le decía mientras acercaba sus labios a los de él y los unía. Shaoran permanecía sin moverse, mientras que la princesa lo besaba y colocaba sus manos en su cuello. Tenia que mantener la postura, no podía dejarse llevar por lo que estaba sucediendo, seguramente era un sueño y seria muy duro tener que despertar de aquella fantasía. Sakura seguía rosando sus labios con los de él, tenia ambas manos en los cachetes sonrojados de Shaoran, hasta que en un momento sus caricias y besos cesaron, la princesa con cara de cierta tristeza y algo de pena se separaba de él y bajaba su cabeza

- Pero, al parecer tu no sientes lo mismo por mi- le decía mientras se ruborizaba- lo-lo siento mucho, creo que mejor me voy a dormir, bu-buenas noches- Shaoran no resistió más, aunque fuera un sueño quería dejarse llevar por sus impulso, tenia que dejarse llevar por sus impulsos. Detuvo a Sakura agarrándola por la mano, quien se sonrojó más de lo que estaba. Sin decir palabra acercó a la joven a su cuerpo.

-Sha-Shao…- fue lo que alcanzó decir, antes de que Shaoran uniera sus labios con los de ella. Significativamente mucho más roja que antes, coloco sus manos en el cuello de él y empezó a jugar con su cabello. El joven mantenía sus manos en la cintura de ella, hasta que sintió como su camisa subía lentamente. Él no negó la acción de Sakura y dejó que descubriera su torso. Luego de esto, ambos se encontraban sonrojados por la actitud de la princesa. Ella aun con la camisa de él en su mano, se apartó un poco y bajó su cabeza muy apenada- Lo siento, no-no estaba pensando- Shaoran con una sonrisa en su rostro se acercó nuevamente a ella.

-No te disculpes- decía mientras volvía a unir sus labios con los de Sakura. Luego ambos fueron acercándose a la cama entre beso y beso…

-Hmm… ya… ¿Ya es de día?- así era, ya era de mañana. Tocó sus labios tristemente- solo… solo fue un dulce sueño- y así parecía. Luego volteo a ver al lado de su cama, no vio a nadie. Definitivamente solo fue un sueño. Cubierta con sabanas fue a cambiarse de ropa, para luego salir de su habitación. Salió de su cuarto y se topó con Fye quien cocinaba en desayuno.

-¡Buenos días Sakura-sama!-

-Buenos días Fye-san- decía mientras se acercaba a donde se encontraba él y olía lo que estaba cocinando- ¡Huele divino!- decía mientras sonreía.

-Buenos dí…- decía mientras se detenía en seco al ver a Sakura parada al lado de Fye. No podía sacarse de la mente lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero seguramente fue un sueño. Aun así se sentía culpable por lo que había echo, no debió ni siquiera pensando en eso.

-Bu-buenos días Shaoran-kun- le contestaba la princesa mientras bajaba su cabeza y se sonrojaba levemente, cosas similares a las que pasaban por la mente de Shaoran pasaba por su mente. No se sentía culpable, más bien avergonzada por ello.

-Buenos días Princesa, Buenos días Fye-san- recuperando la compostura.

-Buenos días Shaoran-kun- respondía alegremente Fye mientras servía tres platos de desayuno. Sakura al ver el que solo había tres se extraño.

-¿Y el plato de Kuronage-san?-

-Kurucachorro decidió salir a caminar, se fue hace un rato- decía Fye mientras se sentaba e invitaba a que ambos hicieran lo mismo.

-Mmm… ¡Esto sabe delicioso! La verdad es que tengo mucha hambre- Fye sonrió ante el comentario de la joven.

-Seguramente Shaoran-kun también tiene hambre- decía Mokona mientras veía con el apetito que comía su plato.

-Así es, es que noche no cenaron- le decía Fye a la pequeña bola blanca. Al escuchar esto, ambos aludidos levantaron su cabeza, y trataron de recordar que había pasado la noche anterior. Al parecer ambos únicamente recordaban el sueño- Anoche fui a preguntarles si querían comer pero como los vi tan entretenidos no quise molestar- Terminó de decir, y ambos voltearon a verse. Al parecer, lo que soñaron no había sido un sueño. Se sonrojaron súbitamente y volvieron la vista a su plato.

-¡Hiuuuuu, Sakura y Shaoran se sonrojaron!- Fye acaricio la cabeza de la criatura y la alzó en brazos.

-Ven Mokona, vamos a caminar un rato y veamos si encontramos a Kurupipi-

-¡Si vamos por Kururu!- se escuchó decir de Mokona antes de que Fye cerrara la puerta.

Shaoran estaba sonrojado y apenado, dejando su plato casi por la mitad se levantó de la mesa. Sakura lo vio irse y segundos después fue que reaccionó ante su movimiento. Shaoran dio media vuelta al sentir como la princesa corría hacia él, y luego a un metro de distancia Sakura se detuvo. Ella con los ojos llorosos, tal vez era de felicidad, lo que había pasado anoche era verdad, pero ahora no se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso. Shaoran por su parte la miraba dulcemente, y por instinto abrió sus brazos hacia la princesa. Ella amplió su sonrisa y seco sus lágrimas mientras corría hacia él. Ambos se unieron en un abrazo, Shaoran resguardaba a Sakura en su pecho quien se aferraba a su espalda. Si razón alguna cayeron de rodillas en el suelo pero aun seguía abrazados.

No importa el tiempo, ni las palabras, lo que importa es el sentimiento. A ella no le importaba no recordarlo, la verdad era que no le importaba ya su pasado, sino su presente, su presente con la persona a quien más amaba. Él ya no le importa nada, solo le importa aquella joven que esta estrechando en sus brazos, la única razón de su existencia.

Ni las plumas, ni nada podrías separarlos ahora. Ya que… Cuando un amor es verdadero, nada puede romperlo…

FIN

* * *

Notas de autora: Holaaa!!! Este es mi primer fanfic de Tsubasa, ^^ no he visto la serie completa así que espero que este bien y se ajuste a la historia, esto se desarrolla en…. La verdad es que no se pero se ven muy lindos juntos!! Como podrán ver ya vi la parte en donde van a la tierra de Oto (es así como se llama no? En donde es toda la cuestión con los demonios y a la final termina siendo un juego o algo por el estilo) y me pareció bien mencionar a Kurucachorro en el fic! =P No coloque lo que tiene q ver con lo del Shaoran real y el clon porq no se me ocurría como hacerlo, además tengo mi mente esta muy atada a Sakura Card Captors como para cambiar el concepto.. XD

Ahora una pequeñas dudas que posiblemente tenga que aclarar.

Pense en el lemon para este fic? Si lo hice

Lo escribi? En parte.

Porque no lo publique?

1) Para no afectar mentes infantiles

2) Porque no fui capaz de terminarlo ya que tengo un complejo mental con los lemons

3) Mantengo en pie mi estricta política de "No a los Lemons"

Se les agradece un mundo que por favor dejen reviews y digan q tal me ha qdado!

Y finalmente quiero dedicar este fic con mucho cariño a mi bella y queridísima amiga Puki-chan (Gabitah)!

Besos! ^^


End file.
